Edge
|region = |class = }} Edge (えっじ Etsuji) is a born and raised in in the region. 'History' 'Kanto' In , a small group of children are trying to capture a . Seeing the children struggling to do so, Edge walks up to them and teaches the children how to catch a Pokémon by mentioning that a Pokémon first needs to be weakened before throwing a at it. While explaining every one of his moves to the children, Edge sends out his and commands her to use . Nidorina slowly recovers and uses , which Marill counters with , sending the Nidorina crashing onto the ground, before Edge throws a Poké Ball and successfully captures the Nidorina, as the children cheer on his success. Edge then gives away Nidorina to the children, telling them to take good care of the Pokémon. On their way back home, the children start to ask Edge about . Edge mentions that they don't need a "fossil" like Oak because he already can teach them everything they need to know. They mention Professor Oak's grandson, who he taught to be a great Trainer, but Edge boasts that he can beat him, no matter his training. Edge says goodbye to the younger children and heads home. Lost in thought thinking about Professor Oak, Edge accidentally bumps into a group of , prompting the one he bumped into to scold him. Edge notices some hanging on the Grunt's belt, and, realizing they are Pokémon Trainers, he decides to follow them. After some time, the Team Rocket Grunts stop, and Edge hides in some bushes nearby. He overhears the group speaking about a "Phantom Pokémon" inhabiting the Western Forest. After Team Rocket leaves for the Western Forest, Edge runs home to grab an armful of Poké Balls so he can capture the mysterious new Pokémon. Entering the Western Forest, Edge spots another Trainer battling a strange, glowing Pokémon, . The other Trainer, Robyn, sends out his to attack the wild Mew. Mew easily evades Charmander's attacks, however, prompting Robyn to recall his Pokémon. Shocked that Robyn surrendered so quickly, Edge impulsively comes out of the bushes and tells Robyn off. Determined to not let the Pokémon escape, Edge chooses Marill to battle against Mew, commanding her to use Water Gun, but Mew counters the attack, knocking out Marill with one hit. Mew leaves, leaving Edge and Marill in a daze. Robyn steps in and tells Edge that he made a foolish choice in battling Mew, as Mew was superior in strength; Robyn then leaves. Later, Team Rocket, still hot on Mew's trail, bump into Edge for a second time. One of the members starts yelling at Edge, but the others remind the Grunt that finding Mew is more important than the kid. With the sun setting on the outskirts of Pallet Town, Edge heads home after a long day. Spotting , Edge decides to go and meet Professor Oak, and hopefully be given some good advice. When Edge enters the laboratory, in hopes that the professor would teach him how to be a great Trainer, he finds a dark, empty laboratory filled with hundreds of Poké Balls containing Pokémon. In one of the Poké Balls, located on a table with a tag on it, he finds a . Amazed with the , Edge shows the Bulbasaur his Marill (while both are still inside their respective Poké Balls). Bulbasaur becomes frightened of Marill, just as Professor Oak arrives and mistakes Edge for a thief trying to steal the laboratory's Pokémon. Oak rushes up to him and accuses Edge of stealing, which sends the startled Edge tumbling back into a table, and the jolt accidentally releases a number of the laboratory's Pokémon from their Poké Balls. Oak is furious at Edge, and just as Edge is about to apologize, a flies overhead and excretes on Professor Oak's face. Oak angrily orders Edge to return all of the Pokémon to their respective Poké Balls. After a while, Edgemanages to catch most of them. A few Pokémon are still missing, and Professor Oak hopes that none have escaped the laboratory. Edgesays that he'll get them back too, but Oak stops him and accuses him of being a thief again. Edgedenies it and apologizes for entering uninvited but insists on getting them back. However, Professor Oak tells him that it is late and the sun is starting to set. Edgesays that he is not giving up and rushes outside. Oak follows him on a bicycle, insisting that Edgewill never find them unless he helps Edgeidentify the missing Pokémon, and adding that he'll turn Edge in after they find them. The duo reach where they find one of the laboratory's Pokémon, a , which Edge manages to return to its Poké Ball. Edge remarks that the last missing Pokémon should be the Bulbasaur, which they find shortly after. Frightened, it runs away into the closed with Edge and Oak chasing after it. The inside of the Gym is dark and covered in cobwebs. Edge bumps into a statue of as Professor Oak spots Bulbasaur standing next to the Gym's wall. Professor Oak tries to persuade Bulbasaur to come, but Bulbasaur attacks him with a attack. Oak winces in pain as he argues back that he is supposed to be Bulbasaur's owner, implying that Bulbasaur should listen to him. Edge steps in front of Oak and tries to comfort Bulbasaur, saying that it's alright to be nervous at being in the outside world, that he understands how Bulbasaur was kept totally separate from the other Pokémon in the lab and only ever saw Professor Oak. Bulbasaur quickly warms up to Edge. As Edge pets him and offers him something to eat, a Pokémon cry echoes in the Gym. The group looks up to find a wild that somehow found its way inside, and it suddenly attacks Edge. Bulbasaur snares the Machoke from behind with a to stop its fist from hitting Edge. Edge is amazed and asks Oak what Bulbasaur's best move is, but Oak has fainted from shock. Edge then realizes that Bulbasaur has a bulb on his back and quickly wonders if the bulb can be helpful, but Machoke attacks again. Edge notices a small ray of sunlight shining through the closed window shades. Hitting on an idea, he quickly opens the shades and allows the sunlight to shine inside. Bulbasaur's bulb begins to collect the sunlight and shines, releasing a powerful and knocking Machoke out instantly. Professor Oak awakes and asks Edge if he knew about Bulbasaur's Solar Beam, but Edge admits that he only knew that sunlight is transformed into energy by plants, and thus assumed that it would help Bulbasaur. Oak laughs. Professor Oak congratulates and rewards Edge by allowing him to keep the Bulbasaur. Edge is overjoyed. Now that the quest is complete, Edge states that he didn't break into Professor Oak's laboratory, he merely came to learn how to be a better Pokémon Trainer. In response, Professor Oak poses a question to Edge: "what does it take to be great?". Edge ponders this and Oak answers that it's what is in his heart that really counts. He comments that Edge's connection with Bulbasaur during battle was remarkable. He tells Edge that this is what he needs to become a great Trainer. Oak gives Edge a , and asks him to help completing the Pokédex by encountering Pokémon. Once the Pokédex has been completed, Oak says that Edge might become one of the greatest Trainers to have ever existed. As they exit the Gym, Oak suggests that Edge head towards to properly begin his quest of completing the Pokédex, and the two part ways shortly thereafter. A few hours later, Edge enters Viridian Forest and ponders where to go next. Meanwhile, Robyn and his successfully defeat a , but Robyn sighs in disappointment since he already owns one. Back with Edge, he is looking for a when he sees movement in a bush and sends Marill to attack. However, he is attacked first by Robyn's Charmander, who believed Marill was a wild Pokémon. Edge becomes angry, but recognizes the boy as the one that found the Phantom Pokémon, Mew. Suddenly, they hear a loud noise and Robyn states that he found what he was looking for. A shows up; Robyn doesn't lose any time and attacks her with Charmander. Robyn takes out his Pokédex, in order to see her information. When Edge shows his Pokédex, they realize that they are rivals with the same mission. Edge also learns that Robyn is the grandson of the famous Professor Oak. The fire causes a lot of damage to the Kangaskhan and Robyn tries to capture her a couple of times with Poké Balls, but she escapes them; however, she doesn't attack. Edge perceives that something is wrong and stops Charmander's attack, and then runs to the wild Pokémon and looks at her belly. Her baby Kangaskhan in her pouch was poisoned, so Edge uses an to cure it. The mother Kangaskhan thanks him and leaves. Robyn is mad at Edge's intervention and they "formally" present themselves. With the same goal, they go in different directions. As Edge arrives in , a group of angry townspeople pursue a wild that steals and eats their produce. However, every time they corner it, the Mouse Pokémon escapes using its electricity. After reading a poster that fell off a building, Edge decides that it would be in his best interest to give them a hand. Watching the townspeople's pathetic attempts to try to catch the Pikachu, including trapping it with a net, Edge challenges it to a battle and chooses Bulbasaur to defeat the troublemaker. Edge has Bulbasaur use , which sends Pikachu to sleep, and subsequently captures the Mouse Pokémon. After his reward from the townspeople, Edge shows them his Pokédex and they watch in amazement. Afterwards, in the outskirts of Pewter City, Edge tries befriending his newly caught Pikachu, but to no avail. Robyn shows up and reveals he is planning on challenging , the leader of the , and he challenges Edge to try to be the first to defeat Brock and win the . Edge accepts the challenge and the next day, visits the to prepare himself to the big battle ahead, but he finds the Pokémon Center closed due to damage from vandals, and the only Pokémon he has with full energy is the troublesome Pikachu. Edge runs to the Pewter Gym's main arena to see a familiar face, Robyn. He and his are battling in the ring. After watching the battle, Edge registers, and prepares for his first battle against a muscular Trainer and his . Pikachu stubbornly refuses to battle for Edge and, as a result, he is forced to send out Marill to battle his opponent. The muscular Trainer predicts an easy win due to Marill's lack of health. However, Edge comes up with a strategy to take out his opponent, using one-hit knockouts and complimentary moves. He uses on the Graveler, then follows up with , freezing and shattering the opponent's Pokémon. Using this strategy, Edge battles several more Trainers using only Marill and Bulbasaur, and they are soon facing the Gym Leader, Brock. When the last battle begins, Bulbasaur and Marill are too exhausted to continue and Pikachu still refuses to fight. Brock orders his to use , who dodges every rock except one, infuriating him and causing him to attack Edge. Believing Edge's wins have been nothing but dumb luck, Brock angrily orders Onix to use his most powerful move, . The rock snake forms a twister before launching himself towards Pikachu. Diving, Edge rescues him just in time. It leaves Pikachu with a wonderful feeling of being loved and has flashbacks of when Edge asked him to be friends. Suddenly, Pikachu launches a huge electric attack at Onix, but it has zero effect. However, the electric waves damage the Gym's sprinkler system, and Onix gets showered in water, and becomes weakened. Brock then orders Onix to use another Rock Throw, but Pikachu dodges a few before using his tail to redirect a final Rock Throw back at Onix, which knocks it out, earning Edge and Pikachu the victory. Admiring his new Boulder Badge, Edge tries to befriend Pikachu, but just as before, he pulls a dirty trick on him by shocking him. However, Pikachu follows up by climbing onto Edge's shoulders and nuzzles him with its cheeks, with the two finally becoming friends. An injured girl is being attacked by an enraged , with her defending her. Staryu nearly faints as Edge appears. Edge decides to help with his Bulbasaur. Thanks to the type advantage, Gyarados's doesn't critically injure Bulbasaur. Edge then commands Bulbasaur to use , which drains some of Gyarados's health. However, Gyarados breaks free of Leech Seed due to sheer force, but Bulbasaur and Staryu's combined and , respectively, finally manages to weak Gyarados enough for Edge to use the girl's and recall the rampaging Gyarados. Edge wonders why a Pokémon would be in that area, so the girl tells him that the Gyarados belonged to her. She explains to Edge that while she was training the Gyarados last week, someone stole it. When she found it again, it was enraged. They wonder who could have been able to do something like that, and Edge decides that they should call from the nearby to get his opinion. When they call him, Professor Oak believes that the atrocity was the work of , a criminal organization that uses Pokémon as experiments. He also says that the , a rare stone that boosts Pokémon's powers immensely, had been found in and that must be what Team Rocket is after. Edge and the girl decide to work together in order to get revenge on Team Rocket. She explains that Mt. Moon is on the way back to her hometown, , and she introduces herself as as they run off towards Mt. Moon. Edge and Misty are at the entrance to Mt. Moon hiding in some bushes from the Team Rocket Grunts. They all have the same purpose, to find the Moon Stone, a rock with a moon-shaped inscription that can enhance a Pokémon's power. They enter the cave, but it is too dark to see anything. Edge sends out Pikachu, who uses to illuminate the cave, and the darkness is no longer a problem. Suddenly, Edge collides with a , which turns out to belong to Team Rocket. The Grunts, along with , surround them, and Edge challenges Koga to a battle. Rhyhorn begins with , managing to bury Pikachu under rocks, only for Pikachu to recover and fire a blast of electricity, surrounded by electrified debris from Rock Throw. The attack successfully knocks out Rhyhorn, but then Koga injects a liquid that forces Rhyhorn to evolve into . Misty realizes that her Gyarados was similarly abused, and furious at Koga's nonchalant attitude, she attacks the newly evolved Rhydon with her Staryu. Unfortunately, the attack is returned by , pushing Misty against the cave wall and causing her to faint. Rhydon stomps on Pikachu before moving in to finish Edge, but Pikachu slides out from underneath Rhydon, having charged itself tremendously. Using its tail, Pikachu cuts off a huge portion off the cave roof, blocking the cave and allowing Edge a chance to escape with the others. Outside the cave, Misty regains consciousness, while Edge reveals that he pocketed the Moon Stone after Pikachu collapsed the cave. Arriving at a huge mansion, Edge is in disbelief that Misty actually lives there. Later, before they eat, Misty appears completely dressed up in fancy clothes and joins Edge and her maids to eat at the salon table. Edge retells the events of Mt. Moon to the maids, rather boastful of his accomplishment, but Misty informs him that they need serious training to prepare for future opponents from Team Rocket. Edge doesn't take the idea seriously and mocks Misty for underestimating him, after not being able to see him in action due to fainting herself. Offended, she storms from the salon. Later that night, Edge is in his room when he is attacked by a mysterious wind. However, Bulbasaur saves him and he finds a Gyarados scale in the chaos. The next day, while pondering over the assault from the previous night, he confidently tells the maids that he will defeat the that same day. The maids begin to laugh at the idea. In the middle of the laughter, Misty says that she can take him to the Leader. When they arrive at the Gym, Misty reveals that she's the real Gym Leader and attacks Edge with her . Edge is caught by surprise, while Misty taunts him and reveals that she was the one who attacked him the night before. Furious, Edge chooses Bulbasaur, but he is easily defeated by Starmie's . Edge is bewildered by Misty's actions, but the Gym Leader is visibly shaken at Edge's carefree attitude. Misty points out how Starmie wasn't strong enough at Mt. Moon, but cleanly knocked Edge over. Misty desperately pleads to Edge how they need to train to get stronger together, or else Team Rocket would flatten them. Realizing the importance of the matter, Edge finally accepts Misty's offer, much to her joyous relief. After a few days of intense training, learning each other's skills, the two separate to hone their skills individually. Hoping to see each other sometime soon, Edge leaves with a on his T-shirt. is fixing his new invention, a transporter, in his when he locks himself inside the machine by accident. The automatic process begins with Bill trapped in one side of the machine and a in the other side. While walking through , Edge is shocked to find a Rattata with the head of a human and converses in human language. The Rattata introduces itself as Bill, a Pokémon expert; however, in the middle of the introduction, a grabs Bill by its talons and takes him away. Edge tries his best to save Bill by using his Pokémon, eventually succeeding when Pikachu delivers an electric attack from above that knocks the bird down and freeing Bill in the process. Despite the damage, Fearow recovers and goes into an offensive stance. Bill recognizes Fearow's movements and warns Edge that it will use . Spiraling like a torpedo, Fearow dives at Edge's Marill, appearing to pierce right through her. However, it is revealed that Fearow merely pierced a clone, which gave Marill time to freeze the Beak Pokémon with and allowing Edge to capture the Fearow. Back at the Sea Cottage, Bill is transformed back into a human with Edge's help, and the two formally introduce themselves. Bill explains that his invention is meant to transport Pokémon anywhere, anytime, and offers to help Edge with his Pokémon's storage. Picking up one of Edge's Poké Balls, Bill is flustered to find Fearow inside; the very one that kidnapped him earlier. Bill asks Edge what they should do with Fearow, as it would clearly refuse to obey Edge's commands, and Edge decides to use the machine to teleport Fearow away. Edge opens one of the machine's doors and Fearow, while also bringing him out within the machine before quickly locking the door. As Fearow rampages inside the machine, attempting to free itself, Bill powers up the machine and successfully teleports Fearow away. As Edge questions where did Bill sent Fearow off to, Bill simply responds with a "proper location". Meanwhile, Fearow finds itself located at a large forest with countless and Fearow living there, and Edge's Fearow quickly settles himself there with the rest of its kind. Edge and his Pokémon are out for some fresh air on the hills near when they spot a huge ship in the ocean. A few minutes later, Edge is in front of the majestic . He decides to get in and sneaks inside unnoticed. However, his adventure in the ship is short; when he sees a suspicious Pokémon in one of the rooms, he screams, and the sailors kick him off the ship. As he thinks about the mysterious thing he saw, an odd old man interrupts and asks Edge if he can see his Pokémon. Amazed by his team, the old man introduces himself as the and takes Edge downtown to the Fan Club. Inside the building, a group of chat about their favorite Pokémon and read their official magazine when the Fan Club Chairman, Edge, and his Pokémon arrive. Pikachu, Marill, and Bulbasaur instantly grab everyone's attention. A girl asks Edge about Marill, and Edge responds that he has had her since it was a . Edge mentions that his Pokémon have helped him in a lot of battles, only for the club members to fall silent instantly. The Fan Club Chairman explains that the doesn't like to force Pokémon into battles and they prefer un-evolved ones because they're cute. Suddenly, a desperate man enters the room saying his has been stolen. The Fan Club Chairman sadly remembers his stolen , and seeing the old man crying, Edge offers to help and asks for information. The members of the Fan Club tell Edge that the abductions happen the same time each month, and that the S.S. Anne is supposedly used by the to transport materials to . Knowing that the abductors would have to transport full-sized Pokémon, and recalling the suspicious Pokémon he saw earlier, Edge concludes that an investigation into the S.S. Anne is in order. Leaving Pikachu behind per the Fan Club Chairman's request, Edge re-enters the ship. Back in the room where he saw the suspicious Pokémon, Edge finds a , but when he tries to touch it, he gets zapped; it turns out to be a . In a short battle, Marill ends up paralyzed, and a man appears behind Edge, declaring that he deals with trespassers very harshly. Edge finds himself surrounded by the man, revealed to be , and a bunch of Pokémon ready to attack. Edge discovers the intentions of Lt. Surge and his sailors: to make money from the Vermilion citizens's stolen Pokémon. Ready to punish Edge for his interference, Lt. Surge calls on his 'guard dog': a chained . With Marill paralyzed and unable to help him out, Edge dodges the powerful , which breaks the ship's floor with its force. Lt. Surge orders Electabuzz to attack again, but unbeknownst to him, Marill has secretly dripped a trail of water on the floor leading to him and Electabuzz. At Edge's command, Marill uses to freeze the legs of Lt. Surge and Electabuzz, and with the smoke of a launched Poké Ball, Edge escapes safely. Trying to find the exit while avoiding a horde of , Edge is spotted by Lt. Surge on one of the security cameras. When Edge gets to the ship's deck, a attacks Edge from behind, and in the process, he lets go of his unconscious Marill. Before Edge can retrieve her, Surge reappears and grabs Marill by the arm, and prepares to throw the Pokémon overboard. Edge attempts to rescue it, but a quad of Surge's Magneton seal him in a tetrahedral barrier, leaving Lt. Surge to fling Marill off the ship and have Electabuzz attack Edge with , before the Magneton drop Edge into the ocean as well. While sinking, Edge recalls how he was in a similar situation years ago: his then Azurill evolved to save him from drowning, and history repeats itself as a emerges from the water with Edge atop of her, landing on the ship's deck to Lt. Surge's surprise. In its evolved form, Azumarill easily deflects Electabuzz's electric attack and overpowers it in a show of strength, sending both Electabuzz and Lt. Surge into the air with a . Sometime later, the police arrest the crew of the S.S. Anne. Edge notes that while the police never managed to find Lt. Surge, all the abducted Pokémon were returned to their owners. The president of the Pokémon Fan Club approaches Edge, expressing disappointment at Azumarill's evolution, and demands the boy for news of his cute . Edge explains that over the experience, the Abra had evolved into , followed by ; at this, the President keels over much to the alarm of the Fan Club members, and the sweat drops of Edge and Alakazam. Edge takes part in a bike race along , having borrowed a from the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman, but when it starts, he finds himself far behind everyone. However, he catches up when everyone stops at a river filled with , forcing the cyclists to cross one at a time—all except for a who informs him that Pokémon are allowed to be used in the race. Watching the Swimmer get across on his gives Edge an idea, and he sends out Azumarill in order to make a bridge of ice using , allowing Edge to gain considerable ground. Reaching a fork, Edge finds the other cyclists opting to go the longer way instead of a shorter route through a forest infested by Pokémon. Ignoring the warning of a , Edge decides to keep his lead by going through the forest, by having Pikachu shock all of the wild Pokémon and Bulbasaur cut through the thick brush. Suddenly, a hive falls on Bulbasaur's head, and Edge finds himself fleeing from the ensuing Beedrill swarm. Eventually, Edge trundles out of the forest, wincing from Beedrill stings but nevertheless far ahead, at which he and his Pokémon rejoice. At , Edge finds the Swimmer and the Bug Catcher stuck at the dock, unable to continue due to a blocking the way ahead. Edge tries getting Azumarill to attack Snorlax, but the attack fails; the Swimmer and Bug Catcher point out that Snorlax would simply off any attack thrown at it. Coming up with a plan, Edge uses the Beedrill honey still coating his Bulbasaur to rouse Snorlax from his sleep—as a result, the awoken Snorlax chases after Edge for the honey all the way to the finish line; the sight shocking the announcer and onlookers. Sometime later, Edge mopes over how the 10,000 dollars he won in the race had to be all spent on his newly caught Snorlax... TO BE CONTINUED 'Pokémon' 'On Hand' 'Given Away' This section is for the Pokémon that Edge gave to another Trainer to keep for themselves. and , and with the help of his Marill, Nidorina was captured. Afterwards, Edge willingly gave Nidorina away to the children, while telling them to take good care of Nidorina. Nidorina's only known move is .}} 'Released' This section is for the Pokémon that Edge formally into the : , who had accidentally experimented on himself, making possess the body of a while retaining his human head. After his capture, however, Fearow was released back into the wild by Edge while being locked inside Bill's machine, and Fearow was teleported away from Bill's , and found itself on a forest alongside its kind of and Fearow. Fearow's only known move is .}}